What It Takes
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Sometimes it isn't until we're outside our comfort zone that we realize we have what it takes to care for someone other than ourselves. Big sister!ReaderxLittle brother!Russia. Reuploaded
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I already had uploaded this story but then someone reported it and Fanfiction deleted it. FYI Fanfiction, this is not violating any of the rules because this story is already planned out. FYI Person who deleted this: you're a jerk. That is all.**

What It Takes Little Brother!RussiaxBig Sister!Reader Part 1

(Country name) first met Russia when General Winter brought him to her one frigid January day. When she felt the chilly breeze touch her exposed neck, (Country name) turned and dipped her head in feigned respect.

"General Winter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sardonically. General Winter's stern gray eyes were not amused at her tone.

"(Country name), you will take care of this boy." General Winter shoved forward a small boy wrapped in thin discolored rags.

"A please would be nice." (Country name) grumbled as she inspected the child for injuries. "Who is he?"

"Russia." (Country name) paused.

"You mean the nation that's just formed?" General Winter nodded.

"The very same." (Country name) thought things over a moment before nodding.

"Fine then, I'll care for him. Ukraine and Belarus could use someone to play with anyway." She said. Russia gazed up at his new caretaker.

"Are you my mommy?" He asked. (Country name) blanched.

"No way! I'm way too young to be a mother!" At Russia's crestfallen expression she relented. "I'm (Country name). I'm your new big sister." In the fluffiness of the moment, General Winter managed to sneak away unnoticed.

One hundred sixty-five years later…

"(Country name)! Big brother won't marry me!" Belarus complained as she dragged a teenage Russia into your office. (Country name) glanced up from her paper work and smiled.

"Belarus, you know the rules. No forcing an engagement," Russia's violet eyes were filled with gratitude. At least they were until (Country name) continued to speak, "Russia can marry you if he wants to." Before Belarus could pester him any further, Russia broke free of his sister's grip and dashed up to (Country name)'s desk.

"Sister, please, I need to speak to you about something…" (Country name) turned to Belarus.

"Belarus, if you'd please," she gestured to the door and Belarus vanished. "What is it Russia?"

"Big sister… I'm declaring independence!" Russia said in one quick burst. (Country name) sat there a moment, stunned.

"Why?"

"I don't think your system of government will work for me. My boss wants to try a different kind of government." (Country name)'s right hand flew to her chest. She gripped the spot where her heart was and doubled over on her desk.

"Sister?" Russia asked, concerned.

"G-Get out of here!" (Country name) shouted. "Leave!" (Country name) had never once shouted at him. Russia turned and raced away from her. General Winter found him outside (Country name)'s office crying uncontrollably.

"You'll never get stronger if something as simple as declaring independence affects you this much." General Winter reprimanded.

"B-But what about (C-Country name)?" Russia asked. General Winter pushed open the door that led to (Country name)'s office.

"See for yourself." Russia peered in only to see that his sister wasn't there.

"Where is she?!" Russia demanded, fury rising.

"She was standing in the way of the new regime. You understand, of course, that for you to be the strongest nation ever, she had to go." Russia shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes.

"N-No, you can't do this! My boss promised (Country name) would remain unharmed!" General Winter smirked.

"Your boss is a human and if there's one thing humans are good at, it's lying." An unfamiliar feeling swept through Russia. (Country name) was gone. The only nation who had ever accepted him, beside his sisters, was gone. And it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

What It Takes Little Brother!RussiaxBig Sister!Reader Part 2

Without the guidance of (Country name), though he grew to be the largest and one of the most powerful nations in the world, Russia became cold hearted. That would change at one of the dreaded world meetings…

America was blabbering on about how righteous it would be if aliens attacked them so that he could reveal a superhero, that he was not making, to save the day, when the door creaked open slightly. A girl of about (age) slipped inside and waited to be noticed. The first who spotted her was Italy. He leaped up from his seat and made a big deal about how beautiful she was. This brought the meeting to a standstill.

"I'm sorry, love," England said, "but this meeting is only for-"

"Nations, I know." She said. Most in the room were taken aback a moment. It was at this time that Russia glanced up from the file before him and noticed you.

"(C-Country name)?" He choked out.

Your POV

You nodded.

"Hey Russia, have you been a good boy while I was gone?" You asked. The other nations glanced between you and Russia repeatedly like they were watching an intense tennis match.

"(Country name)," Belarus complained, "big brother still won't marry me!" You smiled good naturedly and hugged her.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Wait, who are you?" America demanded. You glanced disinterestedly at the blonde man.

"I am (Country name) and you would do well to show some respect young man." While you were speaking, Prussia squinted at you, attempting to remember if he had met you.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You always made me and the other countries stop fighting each other. You also made the best cookies ever." You grinned.

"Glad I made such an impression."

"But what happened to you?" Prussia asked. "You had one of the best structured nations ever." You shrugged.

"I don't know. One moment my little Russia was declaring independence, the next I was outside this room." Russia watched you with a mixture of emotions welling inside of him. He wanted to race to your side and envelope you in a hug bigger than Siberia was cold but he didn't want to look weak in front of the other nations.

"Russia," you held your arms open, "I haven't seen you in forever. Don't I get a hug?" Needing no more invitation, Russia swept you off your feet and hugged you close to him.

"(Country name), General Winter told me that you were gone forever." You made a face as Russia set you back down.

"Oh that old codger? He had nothing to do my disappearance. The Ancients just needed me with them for a while."

"Germany, I believe this is grounds for adjourning the meeting." Russia said. Germany nodded.

"Ja, I'm sure you would like to catch up with (Country name)." You smiled at the Germanic nation.

"You've matured quite nicely. Germania is proud of you." You said. Germany blushed slightly. Russia growled at Germany before sweeping you out of the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

What It Takes Little Brother!RussiaxBig Sister!Reader Part 3

"Lithuania, bring my sister more tea." Russia demanded. The trembling Baltic scurried off to fulfill Russia's command.

"He seems like a nice boy." You said, watching Lithuania's retreating back.  
"You've changed." Russia stated.

"How so?" You inquired, nibbling on a biscuit.

"You were always rather brusque; you never said how nice someone was."

"People change. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. It's just I've missed you." You placed your hand over his.

"I've missed you too, little brother."

"(Country name), there's something I don't quite understand. The land mass known as (Country name) doesn't exist anymore, so why do you still exist?" You shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't believe I'm a country anymore. I don't hear the cries of my people every waking moment and I don't feel the weight of my economy anymore." Russia considered what you had said a moment before determination filled his violet eyes. He had already lost you once, he would not lose you again.

"Something like this happened to Prussia. Germany solved it by making Prussia eastern Germany. (Country name), I want you to become Siberia." You blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Take Siberia and remain a country!" Russia said kneeling beside you.

"No Russia, I can't."

"Why not?" You looked down at your lap.

"I don't think I would correctly run Siberia. I can't do it." Russia lifted your face with his hands and rested his forehead against yours.

"You can do it (Name), I know you have what it takes."

"(Name)?" You asked. You liked how it sounded but you were confused why your little brother had called you (Name).

"Do you not like it?" Russia asked. You quickly shook your head.

"No, it's pretty but why did you call me that?"

"Well, (Country name) no longer exists so now you are (Name)." You kissed your brother on the forehead and smiled.

"I like it." Your little moment was interrupted by Lithuania dropping the teapot he had been carrying on the ground. The trembling Baltic glanced from you to Russia.

"I, um, I-I'll c-come back." You and Russia exchanged and look and a smile. Perhaps he was right. You didn't really want to continue being a nation but you also didn't want to leave Russia. Mayhap for him, you would give it one more chance.

Fin~

**I could have given this story a huge plot twist like I normally do but I figured that it wouldn't kill me to keep it simple for once.**

**Geez, can you imagine how the little 'kiss' looked from Lithuania's end? Poor guy.**


End file.
